


[Filk] Malfoy in the Bathroom

by TheArcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Filk, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Draco version of Michael in the Bathroom from Be More Chill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Filk] Malfoy in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> There was a twitter thread talking about this and it has been in my head ever since! https://twitter.com/kirstynhippe/status/1164938011504730112

[Download at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/malfoyinthebathroom)

Lyrics:  
I am walking to the bathroom, it's a new depressing habit of mine  
I've been making plans, bending to demands, and I know I’m running out of time

I'm a loser in the bathroom, more than the ghosts are here to weep and moan  
Myrtle doesn't make fun of the tears that come and for a moment I feel less alone

I knew that my life was fair since I was just a boy  
Had more than my fair share, and now there's no more choice

Now I'm just Malfoy in the bathroom, Malfoy in the bathroom and he's crying  
Is there a sadder sight than  
Malfoy in the bathroom, Malfoy in the bathroom and he's crying  
I know I'll lose this fight  
I'll do what I can to keep my mother safe  
Do I deserve this task for my father's disgrace?  
I'm a Malfoy so I choose this, Malfoy can't refuse this  
Malfoy in the bathroom by himself  
All by himself

I am hiding but he's out there with expectations on my family name  
If I fail this chase, then I'll get erased. The permanent kind of shame  
From the corner of my eye, I see a movement by the door  
Grabbing for my wand, and the fight is on  
This is what the dark lord has been training me for

Now I'm just Malfoy in the bathroom, Malfoy in the bathroom here with Potter  
His mouth set in a sneer  
Malfoy in the bathroom, Malfoy in the bathroom here with Potter  
As I choke back the tears  
Something must be done and they've told me how  
Unforgivable curse, I'm a death eater now  
I'm a Malfoy, so I do this, Malfoy can't refuse this  
Malfoy sending Potter straight to hell!

Cru-ci-oh-oh  
In my mouth the spell starts to form  
Sec-tem-sem-pra  
Never heard that one before  
SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!  
I feel it up and down my arms  
SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!  
A never ending cutting charm  
THUD THUD THUD THUD!  
My body falling to the ground  
BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD  
Feel my head spinning all around

Step, step, step, step  
Snape puts an arm around my waist  
And moves me to some other place  
I see the closing bathroom door  
Then I don't see anything  
Anymore

When come back to  
And feel I'm still alive  
I'm in the hospital back wing and  
My skin and heart still stinging  
And there's no denying I'm just -  
And he's crying  
All alone at night just -  
*hums*  
Malfoy and he's useless and he's crying  
Can't do anything right  
I wish the deed had been done with Potter's final curse  
I wish I hadn't been saved  
Living there is worse  
I'm just a servant like the others  
House of Black from mother  
Purebloods here before me  
But that does nothing for me  
Malfoy can't refuse this  
Breaking going through this  
Malfoy and he's helpless by himself  
All by himself  
All by himself  
All that matters to you is my name  
Very fitting  
I'd have done the same

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Team Chartreuse in VoiceTeam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteam [on twitter](https://twitter.com/voiceteam1) and [dreamwidth. ](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Filk] Malfoy in the Bathroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241825) by [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb)




End file.
